¡Me cambio de cuerpo!
by HardLohve
Summary: Si hay algo en Panem que nunca, pero nunca, se debe subestimar son las ansias de jugar del Capitolio. Peeta desconoce los desastres que un simple show puede causar a su vida… Y a su cuerpo. Y descubrirlo va a ser toda una experiencia, una experiencia pasada por sexo, recuerdos… E incluso un intercambio de cuerpos.


**Disclaimer: el protocolo así lo requiere; pero como ya por poner Disclaimer estoy dando a entender mi descargo de responsabilidad sobre los personajes, universos y blablablá de Collins… Pues eso, que ya sabéis lo que sigue.**

**-…-…-**

El Edificio de Justicia que se había imaginado durante días y por largos instantes desde el momento en que les contaron que en aquella nueva cosecha la selección de los tributos participantes en la nueva edición de los Juegos del Hambre iba a celebrarse ahí, a puertas cerradas, no correspondía, ni mucho menos, con el edificio bien amueblado que cobijaban las altas paredes de textura fría y compacta y con ventanales pulidos y acristalados desde donde estaba apoyado Peeta Mellark.

Viajar al corazón de la actividad laboral por excelencia del distrito (a las minas), por motivos escolares era una cosa; disfrutar casi con ociosidad de las vistas de dicho edificio desde el cual se controlaba la cantidad y circulación de las minas extraídas, en el que se daban medallas al valor a las personas que habían perdido algún familiar en las frecuentes explosiones minerales o en el que se administraba con regia mano de hierro el día a día del distrito 12, entre otras cosas, una estructura que gozaba de unos aposentos suntuosos y una decoración algo cargada muy típica del Capitolio, era algo muy distinto.

El yacimiento en el que cientos de adultos habitantes del D12 se empleaban se encontraba ubicada en un área aluvional, rodeada de grotescas rocas no afectadas por demostraciones medioambientales dispuestas entorno a la zona mineral, pero no era ahí justamente donde se había decidido retransmitir aquel año la cosecha de los nuevos tributos. No. La ceremonia se iba a llevar a cabo más bien a unos cuantos metros por encima del subterráneo yacimiento, justo en un edificio más concurrido que el único colegio del distrito. Era el Edificio de Justicia.

Resultaba así pues que, la semana pasada, un huracanado vendaval había decidido que ya iba siendo hora de que los agentes de la paz trabajasen un poco su salario, así que había destrozado empalizadas, levantado vallas y los había arrojado de cualquier forma, arrancando árboles de cuajo para que se sumaran al lago fangoso en el que se había convertido la asfaltada plaza; en definitiva, todo un alarde del genio de la madre naturaleza cuyas consecuencias, diez días después, aún continuaban pagando, como siempre, los habitantes del distrito.

El multitudinario grupo con vistas a ser tributos, conformado en su plenitud por muchachos de entre dieciséis y dieciocho años como había especificado ya el Capitolio, se encontraban en ese momento con intención de ver -por enésima vez en lo que iba de año- la historia de los días Oscuros. Ojo. La supuesta diferencia residida aquella vez, no obstante, se hallaba en que, en aquella nueva reproducción del vídeo, el documental se centraba específicamente en las actividades ilegales realizadas por los habitantes del distrito 12 de ese entonces.

Aun así, a Peeta le aburría de igual modo la historia ya más que conocida sobre la rebelión. el muchacho se entretuvo mirando entorno a él; a su alrededor no había más que urnas y urnas que parecían extenderse por toda la estancia, cada una con un aspecto más rimbombante que la anterior.

El magíster, un hombre achaparrado y de rostro descarnado enviado expresamente del Capitolio para que llevara a cabo la ceremonia de selección cuyos pasos, por lo visto, iban a ser renovados, pronunciaba frente a ellos una monserga versada en el asunto que los había llevado hasta esos lares. Como si no lo supieran ya de antemano. Como si antes de salir del colegio o de sus casas no les hubieran pasado ya innumerables folletos donde por escrito, se les repetían por activa y por pasiva aquella novedad. Al hablar, acompañaba sus palabras con ampulosos aspavientos. Pretendía proyectar la sensación de que litigaba un asunto trascendental; lo que no sabía es que más parecía un aficionado espantando moscardones del rostro congestionado.

El chico apartó con desgana la vista de los dos adultos que conversaban al frente. El carácter desdeñoso del magíster le irritaba, la cortante cortesía de su semblante arropando todo un alarde de soberbia le causaba una quemazón en las manos que ansiaban cerrarse en puños; y el tono dúctil y manejable percibido en la voz del alcalde no ayudaba precisamente a disipar su disgusto. Generalmente el alcalde era un hombre alto, de manos esbeltas y semblante sobrio y reservado, con los ojos guardando todo un compartimiento de emociones interiorizadas, aunque con una voz capaz de pasar de una seriedad que hablaba del peso férreo y rudo de la vida, a una empatía franca e inmediata en cuanto percibía un asomo de aflicción y si las circunstancias y el afligido en cuestión se lo permitía.

En ese momento, no obstante, a Peeta le parecía que el hombre tenía los hombros encorvados, por lo que su estatura disminuía hasta adoptar un tamaño y un porte pequeño e insignificante. Y todo debido al blanco inmaculado que brillaba en los ropajes del magíster, doblemente blanco y doblemente inmaculado al ser un mandatario venido de la capital y no sacado de entre las filas de los vigilantes de la paz del D 12. A pesar de que el chico entendía ese cambio como un método de supervivencia, a Peeta no le hacía mucha gracia que el hombre se disminuyera así mismo.

Nada ni nadie valía la molestia de un acatamiento inmediato, la humillación de una persona. El respeto, sí, tal vez, pero sólo cuando era ganado; el afecto sí, quizás, pero sólo cuando era entregado con deliberada voluntad. O eso le había enseñado su padre. La subordinación exigida, casi imperativa, no entraba en el lote de lo que era merecedor de volcar en otra persona. Ni mucho menos. Y ese magíster no era precisamente el más indicado ni el más laudable para reclamar una ciega observancia que casi rayaba los límites de la avenencia.

Los compañeros que se desplegaban a su lado y tras él continuaban paralizados en el sitio; si era el miedo a las represalias de una desobediencia o la sorda estupefacción del lugar lo que los contenía, Peeta no lo sabía; era difícil de determinar.

A todos les habían enseñado a enmascarar sus emociones internas una vez estuvieran fuera de la intimidad del hogar, más si encima estaban en presencia de un funcionario del Capitolio.

Como si sus oídos fueran una radio que hubiera sintonizado repentinamente con un canal, fue consciente de nuevo de lo que musitaba la voz del magíster:

–Bienvenidos, distrito 12 –el grupo de jóvenes cosechados comprendidos entre los dieciséis y los dieciocho años ni siquiera merecían la cortesía de que les llamasen chicos y chicas, al parecer–. Espero que no hayan producido ningún percance durante el viaje hasta aquí.

Tampoco es que hubiera que hacer un gran trayecto de desplazamiento, se dijo Peeta así mismo. El magíster les miró desde lo alto de sus pestañas artificiales como quien observa a un grupo de mascotas bien entrenadas de los que se espera que den el pegue ante la gente. Tal desdén era de esperar de uno de los escasos capitolinos que vivían en el distrito, pues era habitual verles descargar contra los habitantes de la demarcación su frustración por verse apartados de la ciudad mayor del país para hacer valer el poder del presidente de Panem sobre los esfuerzos laborales de los habitantes del distrito.

Pero a juzgar por los pómulos marcados que revelaban la enfermedad de la hambruna, a juzgar por la piel fina pegada como pellejo reseco en las huecas mejillas revelando así la huella pasada del hambre no saciada, aquel magíster era tan del distrito minero como ellos mismos, a pesar de que la carta de recomendación que se asomaba por el bolsillo de su solapada chaqueta blanca anunciara lo contrario, y muy a pesar también de que su porte regio y pedante pretendía hacer creer que era un capitolino nacido y fino.

–Descuide, todo ha ido en orden –aseveró el alcalde del grupo al tanto dedicaba al magíster una profunda reverencia, y miraba de reojo a los jóvenes que aguardaban a su espalda y les advertía con una atropellada mirada de soslayo que se mantuvieran firmes y decentes en el sitio–. Todos se han comportado como es debido y correspondiente.

–Más les vale. Y espero que siga siendo así. –La mueca en la que se curvaron brevemente sus labios pretendía ser una sonrisa, si es que las sonrisas carecían totalmente de empatía–. Ahora escúchenme. Y en silencio. He de explicaros un cambio muy importante producido en la normativa de la cosecha.

Un silencio sepulcral precedió a tal nefasto anuncio.

–Como sabéis, hace años se decretó que cada año, los doce distritos de Panem, entregarían como tributos a un chico y a una chica de entre doce y dieciocho años para ser entrenados en el arte de la supervivencia, y para estar preparados para luchar a muerte. –Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, escrutando los rostros alzados de los jóvenes que lo miraban sin pestañear. Había vuelto a sacar de nuevo del bolsillo la carta del Capitolio en un gesto tan orgulloso como premeditado–. Pues bien, este año se ha decretado que los tributos vencedores, cuyas papeletas marcadas ya con sus nombres se hallan metidos desde hace tiempo en todas esas urnas que veis, saldrán elegidos de entre los chicos y chicas cuya edad comprende, a día de hoy, entre los dieciséis y entre los dieciocho años.

Peeta se pasó los dedos por la maraña de sus rubios cabellos. De momento aquel pedante hombre no había dicho nada que no supieran setenta y cuatro cosechas atrás.

–No obstante, el resto de jóvenes que no haya resultado elegido -recordad que la suerte no puede estar siempre, siempre de vuestra parte- participará en un proyecto innovador del Capitolio. El proyecto en cuestión se denomina –se volvió hacia Effie Trinket, quien con su eterna peluca rosa todavía tenía el privilegio de sacar las papeletas de los tocados supuestamente en suerte, y pidió con voz preñada de estúpido entusiasmo–. ¿Acompañante, por favor? ¿Puedes decirnos cómo se llama?

–Se llama... ¡Me cambio de cuerpo! –Su voz chillona podía discutir seriamente con los cacareos diurnos de las gallinas del pequeño coral del patio trasero de la casa de Peeta–. No es un cambio de cuerpo literal, por supuesto. Sólo un intercambio de vidas, de papeles, de roles que amenizará la vida en los distritos. –Dicho de otra manera, los capitolinos se estaban cansando de sólo tener unos juegos anuales. . ¿Y por qué no divertirse a costa de los habitantes del distrito? No se tenía un laboratorio científico si no se podía experimentar al antojo con ratas, ¿verdad? así que...

–Así es, distrito 12. Todos vais a participar en un nuevo sorteo. Y esta vez, cambiándoos de identidad. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás tal vez os cambiéis incluso de sexo, y tengáis que fingir ser chicos vestidos de chicas.

Nadie dijo nada. ¿Qué podían decir? Cuando el Capitolio jugaba a jugar, los distritos callaban sin más. Así pues, la selección de un valiente y una valiente, representantes ambos del distrito 12, pasó natural, sin pena ni gloria, salvo que con pena para dos cosechados anónimos cuyos nombres y rostros, Peeta constató entre culpable y aliviado, desconocía, y con mayor desdicha para los que no viajaban a la Arena. Por muy terrible que fuera la suerte de entrar en los Juegos, al menos los elegidos como tributos sabían qué esperar del Capitolio y qué esperaba la ciudad de ellos.

–Bien, bien, bien –bramó el magíster una vez terminó la cosecha y hubieron llevado a los seleccionados a una sala del piso superior para despedirse de sus familiares. Ahora toca llevaros abajo, a la sala de transmisión.

Por una vez Peeta estuvo de acuerdo con el apunte de ése hombre. No habían recorrido casi medio distrito para soportar miradas despreciativas que provinieran encima de uno de sus propios habitantes. Ya tenía suficiente con los que llegaban del Capitolio y ejercían su concepto de justicia patriótica, aun sin haber vivido con anterioridad en los suburbios de Panem para darse una idea de cómo era la vida realmente, amparados siempre con el consentimiento previo del dictador que se sentaba en el gobierno.

El magíster hizo un ademán de que le siguieran antes de girar sobre los talones, con un susurro de la regia tela al rozarse entre sí; mientras se adentraban en lo que pretendía ser un túnel (salvo que los túneles carecían de ventana e iluminación y de flashes silenciosos de cámaras invisibles), las mangas del hombre se replegaron hacia los antebrazos cuando sus dedos volaron a comprobar la estabilidad del cinturón de armas que se ceñía a su cintura, en un gesto ausente que confirmaba la habitualidad y la experiencia en el uso de sus armas.

Nadie hablaba. Sólo se oía el golpeteo de los zapatos al toparse contra la fría dureza del suelo. El magíster les condujo a las dependencias inferiores del Edificio de Justicia, descendiendo por sus niveles en un ascensor de gravedad reducida que alcanzaba una velocidad rapidísima que parecía querer sofocar el fugaz pensamiento de escapar e huir, pensamiento que seguramente acompañaba a todo trabajador minero obligado a arriesgar su vida diariamente a cambio de conformarse sólo con una vida subyugada.

Finalmente, llegaron a la planta más inferior del Edificio de Justicia, dividida en cubículos tras los cuales vigilaban los comprados del Capitolio. A lo lejos, se observaba el incansable trabajo de los mineros. Vitrinas cristalizadas guardaban los cuerpos mineralizados a los que los mineros ya habían accedido y a los que los vigilantes del Capitolio ya les habían echado la etiqueta, el código legítimo, el guante. Más allá, donde la vista ya no podía adentrarse, se observaba el inicio de una rampa que parecía extenderse indefinidamente y que, sospechó Peeta, probablemente iba a parar de bruces en la parte más profunda de los yacimientos, donde hombres y mujeres de hombros alicaídos, rostros abatidos con amplios mapas de arruga en el semblante, de uñas rotas ennegrecidas por la permanencia del carbón y de nudillos hinchados, se empecinaban jornada tras jornada en extraer el mineral que era el carbón…, su pasaporte a la sobrevivencia.

El compartimento al cual se dirigieron era más amplio que los demás; sí, casi parecía duplicar el tamaño de su casa. No era muy grande, pero en cuanto todos hubieron traspasado el umbral y se hubieron apostado como les indicó el magíster contra las paredes laterales, dio la sensación de encogerse, de hacerse minúsculo hasta un tamaño claustrofóbico.

Al ser de los últimos en entrar, a Peeta le correspondió un puesto situado muy cerca del visor, lo cual no pareció desagradar para nada a sus compañeros, que se apelotonaban hombro con hombro contra las paredes, alejados lo más que les era posible de la pantalla -o la supuesta pantalla, porque aquella máquina no tenía ni pinta de ser una televisión normal e inofensiva- desde el cual se iba a emitir las parejas que iban a intercambiarse de estilos de vida en un período igual al que durase ese año Los Juegos del hambre, y que iba a ponerse en emisión semanas después de que éstos concluyeran y después de aguardar a que la euforia de la rejuvenecida sangre derramada por toda la Arena se hubiera disipado.

A pesar de los subsistentes miedos de los jóvenes, había que reconocer que el supuesto televisor era una máquina ordinaria, de aspecto ordinario, de manipulación ordinaria. Si alguno de los muchachos había esperado contemplar algo más aparatoso, más intimidante, se iba a llevar un buen chasco. Tenía el aspecto de un espejo, sólo que en vez de tener una única cara con una superficie plana y reflectante, poseía cinco caras que parecían refulgir y ondearse como los silenciosos arrullos de un lago, y en cada uno de sus vértices titilaba una cortina de luz brillante cuya tonalidad se volvía más indistinta, menos escrutadora, cuanto más tiempo se le contemplaba. Ora parecía la dorada luz del sol, ora la plateada de la luna; ora rebotaba contra la superficie por lo que se hacía más difícil de contemplar, ora desaparecía en el interior, erguido por la negritud de la oscuridad de una noche tormentosa.

El magíster se aproximó al aparato y, tras una rápida manipulación de los botones, dio comienzo al vídeo. Los nombres comenzaron a emitirse, dichos todos en largas listas para así no romper el misterio, precedidos el anuncio de los nombrados por un fulgor argentino que casi encegueció los ojos de los jóvenes.

Los espectadores capitolinos tenían que adivinar quién era usurpador de identidad, quién había intercambiado papeles del estilo de vida o, simplemente, cuál de los concursantes no había sido alterado. Dado que era imposible que todos participaran debido al numeroso grupo que formaban, a algunos simplemente les correspondería hacer de relleno, es decir, fingirse cambiados de persona cuando en verdad seguían con sus mismos cuerpos y sus mismas vidas.

Peeta basculó el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra mientras créditos de letras dimensionales pedían en tono alegre que se arrimara al proyector un chico tras otro.

En uno de sus balanceos, golpeó sin querer con el hombro a alguien situado junto a él. Oyó un gruñido de protesta. Se volvió de inmediato para ofrecer una disculpa. La persona golpeada pareció tener también la misma idea de girarse -aunque seguramente fuera para decirle un par de imprecaciones bien merecidas- pero las disculpas y las maldiciones se enredaron en el par de labios. Allí donde él era rubio, de ojos azules y semblante abierto, ella era morena, de piel aceitunada, pelo castaño que se ondulaba a mitad de la espalda a pesar de la trenza que lo recogía, y una mirada distante de un tono grisáceo como el cielo minutos antes de disponerse a rociar chubasco. De todas formas, tales observaciones no le valieron de mucho al muchacho.

En ese momento oyó pronunciar su nombre con voz clara e imperativa, entre otra media docena de chicos y chicas entre los cuales se hallaba, curiosamente, la persona con la que se había estrellado. No obstante, en algún momento de sus giros, queriendo cederse el uno a la otra el derecho al paso para acercarse primero al armatoste de aspecto poco fiable, chocaron de frente sin pretenderlo; el encontronazo fue tremendo. Cuando Peeta alzó la vista algo empañada por el dolor del batacazo, se topó con unos ojos inesperados.

Unos ojos grises que reconocía muy bien y sin necesidad de esforzar la mente. Unos ojos grises que habían sido recurrencia habitual de mucho de sus sueños. Unos ojos que le miraban con mezclada furia, velada dolencia, vergüenza y... ¿Era eso culpabilidad?

–¿Katniss, verdad? –inquirió, masajeándose la frente al tanto extendía una mano de disculpa a la chica. Antes de que quisiera darse cuenta ella, antes incluso de que él mismo fuera consciente de su atrevimiento, estaba palpando la parte magullada de la joven en un gesto de disculpa hacia la chica. Cuando ella asintió ante la mención de su nombre, muda todavía por el asombro del porrazo y al parecer aún cohibida por el tacto del dedo ajeno que se deslizaba con gentileza por su frente, él musitó finalmente en un susurro cargado de emoción contenida. Lo siento, lo siento.

Un momento de inmovilización fue todo lo que tardó ella en alzar el brazo, dispuesta a apartar de sí la mano de él. Se tocaron, se rozaron, conectaron. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera completar la acción de retirarse, su gesto se paralizó imprevistamente. Un halo de luz de arcoiris les alcanzó de lleno. Tanto a ellos como a los mencionados previamente por el televisor.

El cuerpo de Peeta pareció paralizarse de igual modo. El chico percibió cómo su piel se oprimía y oprimía como si la gravedad estuviera dispuesta a derrumbar sobre él toda su fuerza pesada. Sin saber por qué, ninguno de los dos podía moverse. Y ninguno de quienes les rodeaban pareció percatarse de lo que les sucedía. Permanecieron suspendidos en una décima de segundos. Índice masculino unido a una frente reacia, dedos femeninos cercando una muñeca temblorosa.

Con torpeza, trataron de moverse hacia lados contrarios. En sus prisas por separarse, sus piernas tropezaron de costado con el visor que reproducía en repetición todos los nombres de los jóvenes ya elegidos. Lentamente, como a cámara lenta, cayeron de bruces sobre el armatoste.

**-…-…-**

Las escenas de la retransmisión capitolina se vieron súbitamente interrumpidas. De improviso las gigantes letras, junto con la imagen de los cuerpos entrelazados de Katniss y Peeta, parecieron fundirse en una sola. Metros entorno a ellos, tres docenas de jóvenes señalados con el foco de luz multicolor parecían sufrir la misma parálisis, si bien ninguno de ellos acompañó a la parejita en su caída estrepitosa.

Sí, ahí estaba Madge, petrificada en un inconcluso ademán de ir a sentarse; más allá estaba Gale, con un rictus tan pronunciado en los labios que daba a pensar que el pobre chico sufría fuertes retortijones de estómago. Altor, el hermano mediano de Peeta, que había logrado librarse seis años seguidos de ir a la arena aunque no así de más de seis minutos de salir elegido en el nuevo reality show macabro. Incluso Haimitch, que había estado llevándose una botella de cerveza a la boca, permanecía completamente inmóvil junto a una Effie Trinket no menos paralizada. Al parecer bastaba con estar dentro del margen refulgente de la luz policroma para entrar a formar parte del show, y al demonio con las preescritas normas señaladas anteriormente.

Mientras Katniss y Peeta caían, caían y caían en una fracción de segundos dilatados en la parcela atemporal de una eternidad, sus siluetas se hincharon como burbujas de agua que se propulsaban hacia una superficie acuosa cuya orilla no era seguro dónde exactamente se hallaba.

En cuanto la piel de los dos jóvenes estuvo en contacto con la dura y resbaladiza textura de la máquina, el mundo de Peeta pareció ponerse patas arriba. Pulgada a pulgada, las partes de sus cuerpos fueron desapareciendo de la vista, y para mayor INRI de su desazón, él también dejó de percibirlos como una extensión física y tangible de su propio ser. Los destellos de la máquina se tornaron oscuros, grisáceos, nebulosos. La imagen proyectada de ambos, en vez de ser de dos cuerpos separados, se mostraba, curiosamente, unida, entrelazada como un lazo prieto.

La realidad física y el reflejo de la pantalla que había vuelto a tornarse reflectante, se confundieron en una unión frontal, un choque silencioso, centímetros antes de que Peeta sintiera que se estaba hundiendo en los engranajes de aquella condenada máquina. Bien sabía que los demás habían hecho bien en recelar de ella.

El aire pareció rielarse en tanto los dos jóvenes desaparecían paulatinamente en las profundidades del aparato, ante la vista atónita de compañeros, alcalde, vencedor, acompañante y magíster.

Una negritud insondable dio la bienvenida a ambos jóvenes. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica dio la despedida a la razón de Peeta. Una sorpresa de aúpa parecía tener paralizados en el sitio al resto de personas de la estancia, libradas de chiripa del foco de las cambiantes luces, sumida en un alucinado silencio. Nadie sabía bien cómo reaccionar.

Saliendo por fin de la momentánea parálisis, el magíster corrió hacia la máquina que pocos de ahí seguían considerando como televisión. Pulsó una combinación precipitada de botones, mandando a apagarse al aparato, abriendo la trampilla por la que los dos jóvenes habían resbalado, y, resoplando, se volvió hacia la treintena de chicos y chicas para comprobar cómo se encontraban. El asombro general terminó de caer sobre los que se habían escaqueado de las luces cuando se percataron de que ahí faltaban dos jóvenes.

Ni ella ni él. ni Peeta ni Katniss.

Los dos se habían esfumado... Engullidos por completo en las profundidades incognoscibles de la máquina. Mientras los antiguos petrificados retomaban el control de sus movimientos, el hombre se dispuso a rescatarlos. Extrayendo unas llaves de diminutas dimensiones de las profundidades no tan profundas del bolsillo, el magíster tuvo que abrir a mano la trampilla en la que ambos chicos habían caído.

**-…-…-**

Entre tanto, la oscuridad que rodeaba a Peeta era absoluta. Sentía como la mano de Katniss se aflojaba de su muñeca; su conciencia titiló como una linterna fundida en un negro espeso cuya oscuridad repele el dominio de la claridad. Así transcurrieron los minutos, las horas... Los años. El muchacho trató de recobrar las fuerzas, la voz, pero todo le fallaba. Perdió la noción del tiempo, el espacio y el entorno. Perdió la noción de sí mismo.

De súbito, la conciencia retornó a él de golpe, estallando en su cerebro en una horda de recuerdos incongruentes, la mayoría de los cuales no eran los suyos. Gritos, imprecaciones, sangre, besos y cuerpos convulsionados pasaban por su cerebro como estrellas fugaces a los que casi no daba tiempo observar detenidamente.

Recuerdos de guerras pasadas; recuerdos de citas susurradas; recuerdos de unas vivencias tórridas y desconcertantes que estaba bien seguro de no haber vivido ni protagonizado jamás, insinuaran lo que insinuaran esas imágenes mentales, y viera cuantas veces fuera su rostro implicado de alguna manera en cada una de ellas. Mordiéndose con fuerza la cara interna de las mejillas hasta notar el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, el chico obligó a las imágenes anónimas a recular a un apartado de su cerebro.

Se sentía... Extraño; como si todo su ser hubiera estado sumido en una tensión acuciante, como si recién hubiera soportado una de las tundas bastante generosas y bien poco aleccionadoras del diestro brazo de su madre. Deteniéndose para recobrar el aliento, se puso en pie con cierta vacilación. Miró entorno a él. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Ya no tenía a Katniss al lado. Se sentía mareado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Le temblaba todo el cuerpo; fuertes convulsiones agitaban su pecho. ¿Dónde estaba? Se encontraba en la misma sala aparatosa, en el mismo cubículo abarrotado, rodeado de las mismas caras y rostros ansiosos de personas que conocía tan bien.

Sí, ahí estaba el magíster, guardando bajo el puño de la chaqueta un pañuelo sudado de encaje anaranjado y puntilla blanca. Ahí estaba Haimitcha, tan arreglada, radiante y sonriente como siempre, con sus tacones de infarto y su ladeada peluca rosa, junto a un Iphone Trinket más enfadado y consternado como de costumbre, que alcohólico, lo cual ya era decir bastante. Ahí aguardaban impacientes junto a la pared más cercana a la máquina el resto de compañeros, todos puestos de puntillas y echados hacia delante para no perder detalle de lo que ocurría.

Y entre todos ellos ahí destacaba el rubio cabello de Delly, tan similares a los de un Mellark como correspondía al hermano mayor de los tres hijos del panadero, con una mano en el pecho y el rostro arrebolado por un hondo suspiro de alivio. Estaba Madge, tan vivaracho y atractivo con los rasgos típicos y marcados de un Hawthorne de pura cepa. Sí, ahí estaba el alcalde, ayudándole a ponerse en pié.

Un momento, un momento. ¿Cómo que ayudándole a él? Eso no podía ser. ¡Pero si él se hallaba a metros de distancia del hombre!

Pero no había margen de error; conocía esos rasgos como la palma de su mano. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo! Cuando era el mismo rostro que le saludaba todas las mañanas ante el espejo del cuarto de baño. Embobado, Peeta se vio así mismo mirando alocadamente el entorno, respirando de forma entrecortada, morderse el labio inferior en un gesto de preocupación que estaba seguro de no haber esbozado jamás en toda su vida. No de ese modo tan... Desconcertante y femenino, se entiende. ¡Por todos los mutos del Capitolio! ¿Qué diantre estaba sucediendo ahí?

**-…-…-**

El chico se llevó un puño a los ojos, dispuesto a refregarse con ganas los párpados. Sólo necesitaba aclararse la vista; sí, eso era todo. A lo mejor se le había enturbiado la visión, primero con el batacazo frontal contra Katniss y después con el golpe que ambos se habían dado con la máquina al ir a separarse abruptamente. Pero algo le llamó la atención. Algo en el tamaño de la mano que se acercaba a sus ojos; algo en la muñeca delgada que oscilaba frente a él; algo en el color, textura y conjunto de la manga del jersey que acompañaba el brazo que él mismo sostenía. Se miró detenidamente. Primero con lenta, lenta parsimonia.

Después de parpadear varias veces y de ladear de un lado a otro la cabeza, abrió los ojos de súbito y apartó de sí y con mucha brusquedad el brazo. Una idea se insinuaba en los límites de su cerebro. Pero la despachó con cajas templadas. No podía ser. No podía ser. ¡No podía ser! Y, sin embargo… Ahí estaba. Ileso y entero, sano y salvo, ¡en el cuerpo de una chica! Y encima, para mayor combustible de su aprensión, no se trataba de una chica cualquiera. No señor. Si había que meterse en un lío, ¿por qué no en uno bien gordo, eh? Y es que estaba metido de lleno en el cuerpo de Katniss. De Katniss Everdeen. La misma chica por la que llevaba desde los cinco años pensando, soñando, admirando a distancia.

Al comprender la magnitud de tal situación, una risa histérica trepó por la garganta de Peeta. ¿Qué podía hacer? Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reírse, a reírse con ganas; gruesos lagrimones resbalaban por sus mejillas... No, no, no, por las mejillas de Katniss. ¡Por las mejillas de Katniss! La histeria se apoderó de él. La risa se formaba en su estómago oprimido, trepaba por su garganta abrumada, y salía disparada en prorrumpidas e incontrolables carcajadas que le estremecían furiosamente de arriba abajo.

La risa que sonó en sus oídos, tan ajena a él como el cuerpo mismo que lo envolvía en esos momentos, provocó que la tensión alojada en la boca del estómago aumentara.

Había leído sobre aquello. Había escuchado muchas elucubraciones acerca del tema. Películas, relatos, novelas fantasiosas que versaban sobre un intercambio de cuerpos. Pero jamás, nunca, ni en mil años de suposiciones, habría creído que algo así pudiera pasar en la vida real, y mucho menos a él. ¡Mucho menos a él! Se suponía que el intercambio del capitolio iba a ser de roles, de papeles intercambiados. ¡Nada más! Que no iba a haber verdadero cambio de cuerpo entre ninguno de los obligados a concursar.

Entonces, de ser así de simple la cosa, ¿qué hacía Haimitch con pintura en las uñas, falda y tacones en unas enfundadas piernas, pataleando en un berrinche impaciente por un punto ignorado de una agenda no menos interesante? ¿Por qué Effie iba tan despeinado y desaseado y se daba golpes con la boquilla de la botella en la frente mientras entonaba una balada a unos gansos que habían partido de viaje? ¿Desde cuándo Delly era parte consanguínea de su familia? ¡Delly, la dulce y encantadora Delly parte de su familia, ja! Y Madge, Madge, la guapísima Madge, hija del alcalde, ¿plana como una tabla y llena de cachas y las uñas carcomidas y ennegrecidas como un veterano de las minas?

Le dolía el estómago, le angustiaba el pecho, pero Peeta siguió riendo como si no hubiera mañana, como si le hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo. ¡Y qué bromazo tan grande, por Panem! ¿Por qué tenía que venir a demostrarse que tal parte de la ficción no era tan ficticio como aparentaba ser, y que el intercambio involuntario de cuerpos podía darse de verdad? ¿Por qué hacerlo encima con él… con su cuerpo? Peeta siempre se había preciado de tener buen sentido del humor, afilado más para reírse de sí mismo que para reírse de los demás, pero aquello era demasiado cómico incluso para su gusto. El humor del señorito Destino podía ser a veces muy descortés para aquellos desdichados como él que les tocaba en suerte. O, mejor dicho, el humor del capitolio podía ser bien cabrón como lo estaba siendo podidamente en esos instantes con él.

–Por los trece, Catnip. ¿Qué te pasa? –La pregunta provenía de un atónito Gale. Al menos él no había sufrido grandes cambios; una barbilla lampiña por aquí, un rostro redondeado por la infancia por acá, una estatura de al menos dos palmos de diferencia respecto a lo habitual por allá y, bamb, Gale estaba irreconocible.

Peeta miró al chico moreno de unos ojos grises tan, tan tan parecidos a los de ella... Ante aquella similitud redescubierta, la neurastenia arreció en su angustiado pecho. El sonido de su absurda hilaridad reverberaba en la sobrecogida estancia y chocaba de frente con una serie de gruñidos, golpes, patadas y maldiciones que hasta el más malhablado de todos los malhablados se sobresaltaría de tenerlos que escuchar, provenientes de unas cuantas personas que se encontraban unos metros más allá. Peeta trató de controlarse, pero no podía, no podía, le era muy difícil parar de reír. ¿Cómo librarse de aquello? Y el asombro absoluto plasmado en el rostro de Hawthorne no ayudaba precisamente a contenerse. ¿Cómo frenar la risa? ¿Cómo invertir la transformación?

–¿Katniss? Katniss. ¡Katniss! –Insistía el joven, ahora un niño de vuelta a los doce años, negando con la cabeza y mirando de hito en hito a quien llamaba–. ¡Basta ya, hombre! –ah, ah, ah, mal palabra escogida, esa última; el nerviosismo de Peeta se acrecentó, por lo que las risas aumentaron de volumen y de cantidad. ¡Contrólate! Todos te están mirando, Katnip. ¡Para! ¡Ya!

Pero aquello no era del todo cierto. La atención del magíster, el alcalde y el resto de compañeros estaba dividida entre él, encorvado sobre sí mismo mientras la risa histérica no dejaba de brotar de entre sus labios como mil exclamaciones de estupor, y entre un par de personas que combatían a patada limpia en el suelo con Delly y el resto de sus amigos. Gritaban que les retornaran a su cuerpo. Que aquel estúpido reality era una injuria a sus géneros bien definidos. Que no iban a tolerar que gente extraña, les viera sin ropa. Y con quienes supuestamente habían intercambiado -Peeta no olvidaba que en alguno de ellos bien podía tratarse de una buena pantomima- les reclamaban por algún arañazo, una uña rota o una pestaña caída que no se había roto ni caído cuando estaban metidos en sus cuerpos diarios.

Entre uno de los muchos que armaban jadeo, sobresalía él. No, mejor dicho, sobresalía Everdeen. Peeta miró atentamente al chico fornido, de rizos rubios y expresión tormentosa que, tirado aún en el suelo, exigía a viva voz que le devolvieran su cuerpo mientras pugnaba por abrirse camino en el corrillo de gente que le retenía para acercarse a él con los ojos llameando fuego azul, en tanto amenazaba con molerle a flechazos de no devolvérselo en ese mismo momento. La visión de verle, no, de verse así mismo, y encima en tan semejante estado de agitación, fue el balde de agua que su estúpida histeria precisaba para cesar de una vez.

Comprendiendo con frialdad la idea de un posible intercambio de cuerpos, hecho apropósito por el Capitolio y encima sin aviso, las risas de Peeta se silenciaron abruptamente. Se enderezó despacio mientras se secaba con el dorso de la mano la humedad de las mejillas, y se acercó a una Katniss Everdeen que desahogaba su congoja de la única manera que sabía hacer: a base de gritos y de ponerse a la defensiva. No obstante, no había terminado de dar ni el primer paso hacia delante cuando la mano de Gale, rápida como una serpiente, se interpuso en su camino, deteniéndole en seco.

–¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? No te acerques a él, Katniss. ¿No ves que se ha vuelto loco? –pronunció la última palabra con suma indecisión, como si él mismo no diera crédito a lo que decía, como si le costara entender a qué se debía semejante cambio tan radical en una persona conocida por su tranquilidad inagotable.

–Amm… Esto… Yo… –Empezó diciendo. Pero pronto se cayó. Y por dos motivos.

El primero, porque se asustó del timbre indudablemente femenino que salió de su garganta. Nunca antes había pensado que él tenía la voz muy grave; pero, comparado con ese tono agudo... Por los trece, su voz original era la gravedad personificada. Igualmente, había una segunda razón para callarse la boca.

¿Qué decir? ¿Que él no era Katniss? Ya veía qué resultado daba aquello en las miradas de lástima y en los murmullos de los demás sobre haber sufrido una conmoción muy fuerte debido al golpe con la máquina que le dedicaban a Effie & Iphone, o a Haimitcha que, enarbolando sus tacones rosas cual pompones de animadora ante los bizqueantes ojillos del magíster, demandaba todo un cargamento de pintalabios como sanación de los daños y perjuicios causados en cierta parte de su anatomía, o a las especulaciones que sondeaban sus compañeros sobre la posibilidad de que el compartimiento de la energía guardada de repuesto, que se había abierto bajo el peso de la caída de ambos jóvenes, le hubiera causado a Katniss -bueno, decían Peeta pero bah, como si fuera Katniss- algo más que una leve alucinación pasajera que iba de camino a la falta de conciencia y a la pérdida de identidad.

Pareció que esa misma idea cruzó por la mente de Katniss ya que, repentinamente, cesó de gritar y de empujar a todos cuantos se interponían delante de ella.

–¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado, por cierto? –Quiso saber Gale una vez se hubo convencido de que su amiga no iba a salir alocadamente al encuentro del enloquecido hijo del panadero–. ¿A qué venía ese acceso de risas?

Peeta no contestó. Observaba cómo el alcalde se inclinaba sobre la usurpadora de su cuerpo y cómo la ayudaba aparatosamente a incorporarse.

–Katniss. ¿Katniss? Te estoy hablando.

Katniss -la auténtica Katniss- se sacudió la servil mano del hombre tras musitar en un susurro casi imperceptible que estaba bien, que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para levantarse.

–¡En serio, Katniss, estás bien? Te noto bien extraña. –El sonido de la voz de Gale junto a él llegaba hasta Peeta como si saliera del fondo del mar; daba la sensación de que toneladas y toneladas de agua embravecida los distanciaba, cuando en realidad no debían ser más de dos metros a lo sumo lo que los separaba–. ¿Katniss? Katniss. ¡Katniss!

Peeta notaba cómo unas manos fuertes le sacudían por los hombros. Un rostro de rasgos angulosos y preocupados se interpuso en su visión. Un rostro ambiguo, de mentón impúber, con ojos grises que le contemplaban con una mirada casi enternecedora que le hizo ser consciente de súbito de su cuerpo -de su nuevo cuerpo- y que le cohibió en suma.

**-…-…-**

Katniss, ya de pie, le dirigió una mirada desencajada a Peeta. Nadie pareció percatarse del intercambio de miradas entre ambos; de haberlo hecho, se habrían dejado de suposiciones chismorreadas y habrían entendido qué había sucedido ahí realmente, seguro. Una Delly amable ofrecía su hombro de apoyo a despecho de las constantes negativas de quien creía, era su vecino, ahora también nuevo integrante de los Mellark, y un Gale no menos atento hacía lo propio con él, con Peeta; salvo que la mirada amistosa y franca con que el chico le miraba, jamás se lo habría dedicado de buena gana, de saber a quien estaba mirando realmente. Seguro.

Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad, Peeta apartó los ojos de Katniss -es decir, de la visión de ella metida en su propio cuerpo masculino- pasó por alto la vista del adolescente Gale que aún negaba con la cabeza, confuso, y clavó la mirada en el magíster. A pesar de que aún le desagradaba, decidió dejar fija la vista sobre la figura pedante del hombre.

Había algo reconfortante en el hecho de seguir recibiendo esa mirada de desagrado igual que la de antes, si acaso ahora más pronunciada, en un mundo que parecía haberse decidido ponerse definitivamente del revés para complicarle la existencia.

Peeta se movió con torpeza mientras el magíster decidía dar por terminado el nombramiento de todos los futuros concursantes de ¡Cambio de cuerpo! -al parecer algo bueno había resultado de que Madge fuera un Hawthorne robusto con constitución de boxeadora y que poseyera un genio de mil mutos endemoniados- tratando de acostumbrarse a ese nuevo cuerpo. Un cuerpo femenino. Procuró pensar que no se hallaba justamente en el cuerpo de Katniss Everdeen para así recobrar la carencia habitual de sus movimientos.

¿Podía haber sido peor, verdad? ¿Podía haber intercambiado cuerpo con Shae la Grasienta, por ejemplo; reprimió un escalofrío ante tal idea; eso sí que no estaba seguro de haber podido superarlo jamás.

Aguardando a que la marea de chicos y chicas pasara, semiaplastado por la cercanía del cuerpo de Gale que soportaba por los dos las idas y empujes de los compañeros que abandonaban la estancia y se encaminaban hacia el ascensor que les dejaría a todos de vuelta en los terrenos despejados de la soleada superficie de ahí arriba, Peeta se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró furtivamente la larga trenza castaña en la que habían tomado costumbre anidarse sus musarañas cada vez que divagaba en clase, dado que la persona que habitualmente lo llevaba tenía colocado su pupitre dos filas por delante del suyo; ahora esa trenza le pesaba como una correa de perro tras la espalda.

Miró de reojo a su derecha y se vio a él mismo toqueteando con titubeo las dimensiones de su cuerpo. Palpando el contorno de sus brazos; comprobando el rubio de sus mechones cortos; cerciorando el grosor de sus muslos...

–¡Eih, no me toques así que eso resulta violento! –Exclamó sin poder contenerse. ¿Y si ella pensaba que estar fornido era lo mismo que gordo y fofo? Katniss dio un brinco de sobresalto. Sus brazos cayeron de inmediato a los costados.

A su lado, Gale le lanzó un vistazo de sincero desconcierto y se apartó centímetros de él, todo lo que la masa apelotonada de los alumnos le permitía, creyendo que la exclamación se dirigía a su cercanía. Peeta lo miró brevemente; se planteó decirle que aquello no iba por él (de hecho, se planteó decirle muchas cosas a ése chico tan allegado a Everdeen), algo que seguramente habría aclarado la Katniss de verdad -la Katniss que por cierto, metros adelante, cerraba y abría los puños y flexionaba los brazos y relajaba los músculos, comprobando al parecer los puntos extra de fuerza que había ganado con aquel nuevo cuerpo- pero, a su mente aún embotada le sentó bien la distancia; eso le trajo aire fresco; así que simplemente se cayó.

Y dado que tenía más espacio, aprovechó para bajar la vista a la zona donde, de estar en su cuerpo original, habría tenido el tórax plano. Con jersey de lana o no, los dos bultos que sobresalían poco más que como los picos redondos de una montaña de debajo de los hombros eran pechos. Sí. Veía bien. Eso era el nacimiento, a cubierto, de dos protuberancias indudablemente femeninas. De improviso tuvo la sensación de que aquellos dos senos ajenos eran todo el miembro que restaba en su cuerpo. Un pensamiento muy absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que eran dos ojos, los miembros con que los estaba observando, atónito. Pero aun así no pudo quitarse la idea de la cabeza.

–¡Ni tú me mires los pechos! –exclamó escandalizada Katniss, de forma queda que sólo lo oyera los que tenía más cerca.

Delly miró entorno así, indignada. Corrección. Indignado. Por alguna razón que Peeta no pudo entender, Gale pegó un bote al oído de aquellas palabras; tenía en los labios una sonrisa ladeada y en los ojos le brillaba una mirada pícara. Cuando lo miró, su semblante volvía a adoptar una expresión neutral. Muy, muy neutral. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿es que Hawthorne era el único que todavía no había acusado su cambio de cuerpo?

Peeta no iba a ser quien le diera el consejo de mirarse en un espejo, eso estaba claro. Al menos sin dos manzanas, tres barrios y un montón de callejuelas a torcer entre ambos. Es decir, una vez estuviera en casa ya podría llamarle tranquilamente por teléfono y darle las malas nuevas. Mientras tanto, parecía haber un tácito trato de silencio entre el resto de chicos y chicas; nadie quería que le pillara por banda el conocido mal genio de los Hawthorne. Chicos listos, sí señor.

–Nos vemos a la salida del colegio; ¿me has oído? En el patio exterior de las campánulas –le susurró reservadamente su propia voz al oído cuando Peeta se disponía a traspasar finalmente la salida. En aquella ocasión fue su turno de dar un brinco a despecho de sí mismo. Resultaba sumamente confuso y desagradable, oírse hablar cuando encima uno estaba seguro de no haber abierto ni siquiera la boca–. No llegues tarde, Mellark. Tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado aquí.

–Sí, sí, no te preocupes que ahí estaré –aseguró con otro susurro apremiante. El estupor en sus ojos -en los ojos de Katniss; tenía que empezar a pensar en que el azul era ahora el color de ella, por lo menos mientras estuviera de invasora en su cuerpo- le dio a entender que él no era el único al que le desagradaba oír su propia voz en boca ajena... ¿O era oír una boca ajena hablando con su propia voz...? Daba igual. Ambas cosas le perturbaban–. En cuanto termine de...

–Perdona, pero, ¿se puede saber con quién demonios hablas? –Las cejas de Gale se habían unido por el entrecejo formando un frunce formidable que le otorgaba a sus grises ojos un aspecto de cuidado.

Distraídamente, Peeta pensó que ese ceño bien podría valer un par de ocasiones de pies en polvorosa cuando sus hermanos se las tuvieran que ver con él, si es que aprendía a hacer ese ceño, claro.

–Llevas todo el rato murmurando los trece sabrán qué. De no ser porque te conozco y sé que estás bien de la chaveta, diría que estabas conversando con el cuello de tu jersey.

Gale sonreía. Levemente, pero sonreía. De no ser por esa mueca casi imperceptible, Peeta se habría tomado..., bueno, no sabía cómo exactamente, pero seguro que no habría sido muy bien aquella ocurrencia del amigo de Katniss. Agradeciendo en su fuero interno que Everdeen no fuera de las chicas que batían las pestañas ante tales situaciones, le propinó un amistoso codazo a Hawthorne para pasar del tema, recordando a tiempo haberle visto hacer a Katniss varias veces el gesto a su amigo en pasadas ocasiones.

**-…-…-**

La luz del exterior y el golpe del viento en la cara llegaron más pronto de lo que Peeta se había esperado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban fuera, en la calle, transitando por la ruta que iba a desembocar directamente en el colegio. Se paró en seco cuando percibió que Gale le seguía.

¿Es que el chico no tenía a otra gente con quien andar? Eso mismo debió preguntarse Hawthorne cuando alzó las cejas y miró con elocuente perplejidad a Katniss, que hacía ademán de caminar a la vera de los pasos del moreno. Verse así mismo -bueno, era Everdeen, pero al caso que le importaba en esos momentos, era como si no lo fuera- pisándole los talones al chico de la Beta le hicieron comprender por qué el moreno continuaba junto a él. Con quien andaba era con Katniss, no con Mellark. Everdeen así lo entendió igualmente y, ocultando una mueca de tristeza, se unió al grupo de Delly y demás chicos.

Gale la vio partir por un momento y al instante sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo al parecer que, al menos ese día, no reconocía a Peeta Mellark. Pues si Hawthorne estaba confundido, no podía ni imaginar el caos que bullía en el interior de su bien preciada amiga, y cazadora.

–Me alegra ver que ya estás mejor, Katniss –dijo a Peeta un chico rubio, alto y espigado que se había acercado a ellos por detrás y cuya voz, demasiado familiar a la de un patito, removió algo en las profundidades de su mente.

Peeta se detuvo y lo miró atentamente. Sin poder contener su curiosidad, torció el gesto e inquirió indeciso

–¿Prim?

El chico alto y rubio, que ahora le sacaba su buena cabeza y media de altura, lo miró desde lo alto con la ceja levantada y luego asintió a Gale, como si dijera: si, chaval, ahora ya comprendo a qué te referías.

–¿Quién es Prim? –le dio un tirón a la trenza castaña de Katniss que colgaba tras la espalda de Peeta, en un gesto típico de hermano mayor que, por alguna razón, irritó bastante a Peeta–. Yo soy Prom, de Prometeo. ¿Recuerdas? ¡Tu hermano mayor, chiqui!

Peeta se sintió mareado. Aquello ya era demasiado. Se apoyó de espaldas en el primer tronco que se encontró, pensando, tratando de entender. A su lado, Gale y, ¿Prom, de Prometeo? Cuchicheaban asustados sobre el estado mental de la pobre y pequeña Catnip.

Peeta cerró los ojos, contando hasta diez. ¡Pff! Iba a costarle mucho hacerse a la idea de ese terrible cambio. Se sentía incómodo. Se sentía invadido e invasor al mismo tiempo. Como si hubiera entrado de improvisto en un servicio de aseo público y hubiera hallado a alguien ahí, completamente desnudo, salvo que el extraño cuya intimidad invadía no era otro que él mismo, él mismo descubierto completamente en cueros como su madre le había traído al mundo. No, no, no. Tenía que irse de ahí. Tenía que alejarse de toda esa locura.

–Quédate aquí con ella, Galina –urgió la fina voz de Prim–. No os mováis. ¿De acuerdo? Voy a buscar a la doctora Mellark para que venga a verla. Esto... Esto ya traspasa nuestros conocimientos. ¡Mira que no reconocerme a mí, a Prom, su hermano!

Y, sin añadir nada más, corrió hacia los interiores del distrito, adentrándose en callejuelas oscuras que perdían su sombra cuanto más ascendía el astro por el cielo. Peeta abrió un ojo, y miró entorno así. Sólo estaban él y Gale. Abrió el otro ojo. No había nadie más. ¿A quién diablos Prim había llamado Galina?

No obstante, apartó tales cavilaciones de la mente. El reality show en sí no había comenzado pero, aun así, se preguntó a dónde debía dirigirse. ¿A su casa? Su madre molería a palos a cualquier habitante de la Veta que no viniera a comprar en su panadería. ¿A casa de Katniss? Si pretendían seguir con el juego de intercambio dispuesto por el capitolio -y hasta el último ser vivo del último de los distritos sabía lo muy conveniente que era apegarse a esa opción- sí que tendría que encaminarse hacia allí. Maldición. ¿Y dónde se suponía que estaba eso? Peeta suspiró. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

–¿Me acompañas a casa? –preguntó a Gale con cierta vacilación. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de llevarse la mano a la boca con pánico. Tendría que hacerse a la idea de que esa voz chillona, antes considerada bonita y voluptuosa, ahora era la suya.

–Katniss... –empezó Hawthorne poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¿No lo hago siempre?

¿Lo hacía? Peeta no lo sabía; de tanto verles entrar y salir juntos en el colegio lo había supuesto, claro, pero las suposiciones no eran certezas. Y los recuerdos ajenos que colmaban su cabeza versaban sobre días pasados, días situados en tiempos oscuros donde la primera rebelión de Panem todavía era una amenaza y no una realidad, por lo que de poco le servían para ese cometido.

Uno pensaría que de tener que recordar, se recordaría las vivencias de la persona cuyo cuerpo se estaba usurpando, ¿verdad? Pero Peeta intuía que aquella colección de imágenes pasadas no era un regalo previsto del capitolio... Más bien, al igual que lo ocurrido con los sinsajos, unas consecuencias colaterales con las que no habían contado.

Gale se entretuvo sacando de los bolsillos piedras pequeñas que arrojaba a un fangoso charco que había metros adelante. Peeta se aproximó, lentamente. No estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía; salvo que tal vez fuera porque necesitaba ver su nueva imagen, aun conociendo de memoria los rasgos de Katniss. Sin embargo, no había terminado de asomar ni la coronilla cuando, junto a él, Gale pegó un grito de alegría. Peeta se quedó atónito.

La imagen encharcada que le devolvía la mirada correspondía a un Gale aniñado que había dejado atrás hacía ya seis años. Bajo la refulgente y natural luz del día, Peeta lo miró de frente con más detenimiento, fijándose en los rasgos cambiados que antes, con la artificial luz eléctrica del Edificio de Justicia, no se había percatado. Las pestañas de Gale eran más cortas, finas y estilizadas, su piel era más suave, pues aún no había sufrido ninguna herida de caza ni, mucho menos, un accidente de carbón en las minas, y sus manos eran finas, dignas de un pianista, delicadas y con ausencia total de vello a la vista. Por lo visto Katniss, Peeta, Haimitch, Effie... Y otra lista innumerable de víctimas no habían sido los únicos en cambiar de sexo… O de acera… ¿Cómo se decía en estos casos? Pero como sus rasgos en sí eran muy marcados como los de un muchachito apunto de rozar la pubertad masculina, había resultado más fácil notar primero su cambio de estatura y ya, si eso, el resto del cuerpo.

Peeta se preparó para calmar a Gale, suponiendo que iba a enfadarse mucho y con razón, al saberse cambiado de sexo. Sin embargo, lo que el chico -ahora chica- proclamaba a los cuatro vientos no era precisamente lo que Peeta había esperado escuchar.

–¡Mira, Catnip! Ya soy como tú. ¡Empiezo a tener tetas!

Peeta se atragantó con la saliva. ¿Es que Katniss y él eran los únicos a los que les extrañaba la gente de ése universo invertido? Empezaba a cobrar mayor sentido el hecho de que ninguno de los jóvenes que habían estado con ellos abajo, en el edificio de Justicia, hubiera dicho nada sobre el nuevo aspecto de Hawthorne. ¡Y él que lo achacaba al conocido genio de su familia!

Gale -Galina- echó la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un grito tan escalofriante que hasta el viento tuvo miedo de transportarlo en su corriente, mientras daba palmas de alegría y saltitos alrededor de Peeta. ¿Acaso era una característica de la gente de La Veta, reaccionar así, con chillidos? La racha deambuló un momento por entre los rizos morenos de Hawthorne -Peeta rezaba que conservara por lo menos su apellido- revolviéndolos con furia como si le estuviera riñendo por el tremendo susto, y después se apresuró a desaparecer con un murmullo de las hojas al caer y un chasquido de las ramas al agitarse de los árboles cercanos.

–Ahora ya no me podrás burlar por estar plana –canturreaba Gale de contento–. ¡Pronto estaremos en igualdad de sujetadores!

¿O es que era cosa sólo de adolescentes? Peeta volvió a suspirar, hondamente.

Sí, definitivamente, aquel prometía ser un día muy, muy, muy largo.

-…-…-…-

Dejado claramente a continuidad, ¿verdad?

Salve decir que este fic participa en el reto "Víctor o Victoria",del foro Hasta el final de la pradera. ¡Pasaros por ahí!

Y por el recuadrito de abajo, of course, xddd


End file.
